Back
by KyuteMingie
Summary: "Mianhae " / "Appa ini semua salah saya " / "Ya ! Semuanya adalah salahmu ! " / KyuMin - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author : KyuteMingie**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK**

Nanja kecil berusia 2 tahun itu melangkahkan kaki munggilnya di lorong rumah sakit sesekali ia berlari kecil meninggalkan namja cantik dan namja tampan berumur 7 tahun dibelakangnya, namja tampan berusia 7 tahun itu masih mempertahankan pandanganya pada namja kecil didepanya.

"Baby,.. jangan lari nanti ja – "

Brukk

"- Tuh " Lanjutnya saat melihat bocah berusia 2 tahun itu tersungkur karena tersandung kakinya sendiri bocah yang dipangil Baby atau lebih lengkapnya – Cho atau Lee Sandeul – hanya meringis kecil saat lututnya terasa ngilu.

"Kau tak apa baby ?" Tanya namja cantik itu Sandeul mengeleng pelan ia mengangkat bocah gembul itu kedalam gendonganya.

"Appo Umma " bisik Sandeul bocah kecil itu menengelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher namja cantik yang disebut Umma. Namja cantik yang dipanggil Umma tersenyum pelan sambil membelai punggung Sandeul sayang ia bisa berasakan jika lehernya basah menangis eoh ?

"Jangan menangis " Kesal namja berusia 7 tahun sambil mengandeng sang Umma melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti. "Hyungkan sudah bilang jangan lali, " lanjutnya membuat isakan Sandeul makin terdengar keras.

"Napa Balo hyung malahin Channie,.. whaaaaa Mommy,,... " Seru dandeul saat mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan ia mengerak- gerakan badanya meminta sang ' Umma ' menurunkanya. Namja cantik itu langsung menurunkan bocah gembul dalam gendonganya. "Moomy~" Seru sandeul langsung berlari kearah ranjang memanjat kursi disana guna menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh namja Cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Baby jangan ganggu Mommy sekarang Sannie turun " Ajak namja cantik itu mencoba merayu sang anak namun bukannya menurut Sandeul makin mempererat pelukanya.

"Hwaaa... hiks Mommy banun,... kenapa mommy tidul telus hwaa" Tangis bocah gembul itu makin menjadi saat namja cantik di pelukanya tak kunjung membuka matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BACK**_

"Wahhh akhirnya kalian menikah Juga! Selamat yaaaa ! " Seru Seohyun pada sepasang pengantin itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum menangapi kehebohan sahabat mereka.

"Gomawo Seohyunnie, kau kapan akan menyusul ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah berseri – seri namja cantik itu melingkarkan pergelangan tanganya pada tangan suaminya – Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja ming aku juga akan segera menikah "Kata Seohyun semangat senyumya makin terkembang di bibirnya, Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Dengan siapa ? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku, Kyunnie apa kau tahu kekasih Seohyunnie ? "Tanya Sungmin menatap Suaminya Kyuhyun hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah sayang lebih baik kita istirahat kau pasti lelahkan,.. " Jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun Sungmin Menganguk pelan. "Seohyun kita istirahat dulu kasian Sungmin sudah lelah " Kata Kyuhyun undur diri Seohyun menganguk manis. Sungmin tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan sahabat dan para tamu rekan bisnis sang Appa.

.

.

.

3 bulan sudah ia menjadi istri dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap layar datar didepanya menganti cenle tv yang menurutnya kurang menarik, ia melihat jam di dingding di ruang tamu 01 : 30 namun sang suami tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Ia meremas kertas ditanganya pelan dan membuangnya asal.

' Kyu~ aku hamil apa kau akan bahagia ?' lirih namja cantik itu sesekali mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, ia kembali menatap layar datar didepanya.

.

_**Jika aku mengetahui sejak awal aku tak akan jatuh cinta padamu**_

.

'_Kyu~ ini lipstik siapa ?' tanya Sungmin saat melihat kerah kemeja suaminya terdapat lipstik Kyuhyun menatap istrinya tajam. _

'_Bisakah kau diam aku muak mendengar Suaramu !'_

_Deg !_

_Namja cantik itu langsung terdiam kaku mendengar kalimat suaminya. _

'_A- apa yang kau katakan ?' Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal._

'_Apa kau tuli ? aku muak denganmu ! jika kau bukan orang kaya aku tak akan menikahimu ! kau pikir aku GAY sepertimu !'_

_Deg _

_Lagi namja cantik itu menatap Suaminya dengan pandangan terluka. _

_._

_**Seandainya ada kehidupan kedua aku berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu di kehidupan mendatang**__._

_._

_._

Cklek

Namja manis itu langsung menghapus air matanya saat kembali mengingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu 1 bulan setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun namja cantik itu baru mengetahui bahwa namja yang ia cintai hanya menginginkan hartanya. Tak ada sedikitpun cinta untuknya dan mungkin untuk anaknya kelak.

"Kyu~ " Lirihnya saat melihat suaminya memasuki rumah megahnya. Namun ia kembali meredam rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaanya saat Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melewatinya begitu saja, ia tersenyum getir. _'selalu seperti ini '_ gumamnya membatin _' tak apa mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan berubah dan mencintaimu ming semangat '_ serunya dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

Keesokan harinya namja cantik itu terus mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sahabatnya Seohyun masih mengabaikanya yeoja cantik itu tertawa pelan saat mendengar lelucon dari sebrang line.

"Seohyunnie~ aku kesini ingin berceritaaa~" Rengek sungmin manja Seohyun terdiam sebentar.

"Sayang aku tutup dulu ya ada sungmin disini " Katanya Santai

"... "

"Nado saranghae " Jawab Seohyun sebelum mematikan telfonya. "Kau mau cerita apa lagi ?" Tanya Seohyun

"Kyuhyun pulang malam lagi " Kata namja manis itu lesu ia memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Sepertinya ia benar- benar berslingkuh "Lanjutnya membuat Seohyun melotot kaget.

"Kau jangan asal menebak ming mungkin aja dia lembur. "Nasehat Seohyun. Sungmin diam "Perusahanmukan sekarang sedang maju mesat saat ini mungkin kyuhyun sibuk gara- gara proyek baru "Jelas Seohyun meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Andai appa dan Umma masih hidup. "Lirih Sungmin.

"Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu mencurigai Kyuhyun aku yakin dia mencintaimu " Jelas Seohyun.

' Tidak, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku seohyunnie~" Sangkal Sungmin membatin.

"Ming aku hamil !" Seru Seohyun membuat sungmin bembelalakan matanya terkejut.

"H- hamil ? bagaimana bisa k- kau belum menikah " kata namja manis itu tergagap seingatnya sahabatnya yang satu ini belum menikah dan memiliki kekasih, Seohyun tersenyum.

"Tadi yang menelfonku itu suamiku aku menikah 1 bulan setelah kau menikah "Jelas Seohyun semangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku " Kesal Sungmin Seohyun terkekeh pelan.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah memberitahukanmukan hehe "

"Kenalkan aku dengan suamimu " Rajuk Sungmin.

"Belum saatnya nanti aku akan kenalkan padamu dan aku yakin kau akan kaget melihatnya " Jawab Seohyun membuat namja manis itu makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Seohyunnie aku juga hamil !"

"APA !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brakk

Namja manis itu terjengkit kaget saat pintu kamarnya di buka secara kasar ia menatap suaminya yang menatap tajam di ambang pintu.

"Gugurkan "

Deg

"A- apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba tenang nada suaranya mulai bergetar .

"Kau mengandungkan ? Gugurkan anak itu " Jelas Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin mengeleng cepat. Membuat namja Cho itu geram. "AKU BILANG GUGURKAN !

"AKU TIDAK MAU hiks !" Seru Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya. Ia menyeka air matanya cepat. "Jika kau tak menginginkan anak ini biar aku hiks yang merawatnya.

"Kau menjijikan lee sungmin kau ini namja dan kau hamil hahaha.. apa kau tak malu ?"

"Aniyo " Sela Sungmin cepat. "Aku bangga karena Tuhan memberikan rahim dalam tubuhku setidaknya aku tidak hidup – "

"Terserah !" Pekik Kyuhyun langsung membanting pintu kamar Sungmin dan meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Meninggalkan namja manis yang kini mulai terisak pelan.

**.**

_**Apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku ?**_

_**Aku membenci kalian sanggat membenci kalian**_

**.**

8 bulan kemudian

Namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan saat merasakan tendangan- tendangan kecil dalam perutnya, sesekali ia mengusap perutnya pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan cemberut saat melihat lemari es kosong ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sudah 8 bulan ia tinggal sendiri tampa suami yang meninggalkanya 8 bulan yang lalu dan sahabat Seohyun yang entah kemana yeoja cantik itu tak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Baby Mommy lapar " Katanya pelan ia melirik jam dingding yang masih menunjukan pukul 20 : 00 ia bergegas mengambil baju hangatnya beserta dompetnya dan langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

Srakk

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan tergesa ia langsung membukanya.

Deg

Namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat surat ditanganya. ' Surat cerai dan pemindahan seluruh hartanya pada suaminya' ia langsung meletakan kembali amplop itu kelantai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar rumah.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan karena barang belanjaannya ia menyusuri halaman rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat pintu utama rumahnya terbuka ia tersenyum manis 'pasti Kyuhyunnie' Batinya mempercepat langkahnya.

Brakk

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat baru memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati kopernya kini tergletak didepanya. Namja manis itu meletakan kantong belanjaanya dan menatap Kyuhyun didepanya. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin sengit "Kenapa kau belum menandatanganinya ?" Katanya Dingin.

"A- Aku tidak mau bercerai " Jawab Sungmin tergagap Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Wae ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Karena aku mencintaimu "

"Tapi aku tidak !" Pekik Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget ia langsung menglus perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"K- Kyuu perutku "Lirih Sungmin saat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi.

"Oppa !" Pekik sebuah Suara dari dalam rumah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju sumbersuara. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya meninggalkanya langsung bersandar di pintu. Ia merintih saat rasa sakit iku kembali menjadi- jadi. "Omo Seohyunnie kau akan melahirkan !" Pekik Kyuhyun langsung mengndong Seohyun.

Deg

Sungmin langsung terdiam saat melihat Suaminya mengendong sahabatnya sendiri."K- Kyu aku ikut seprtinya aku juga akan mlahirkan " Lirih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melewatinya Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali berlalu tampa menjawab omongan istrinya.

Grepp

Sungmin langsung menarik kemeja belakang suaminya membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan namja tampan itu menurunkan Seohyun dari gendonganya.

Srettt

Bukk

"AHHH !" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun langsung menepis tanganya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh trduduk darah segar mulai mengalir dari selangkanganya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan akhirnya lolos Juga sakit ia merasakan dadanya sesak saat mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Suaminya ia menatap punggung suaminya yang kembali berjalan sambil mengendong Seohyun. Dengan sisa- sisa tenaganya ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Siwonnie~ " itu adalah kata pertama dan terakhir sebelum kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku hapuskan tentang dia**_

_**Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya**_

_**Hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia**_

_**Ku ingin ku lupakannya. **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

**Back**

"Sannie ayo pulang sayang ini Sudah Sore " Ajak namja cantik itu pada bocah gembul yang masih bermanja pada orang yang ia sebut Mommy di atas tempat tidur pasien.

"Bental lagi Umma " Bujuk bocah gembul yang dipanggil Sannie – Lee Sandeul- Namja cantik itu mengeleng.

"Pulang sekarang atau besok tidak kesini ?" Ancam Namja cantik itu lagi membuat bocah gembul itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Acih~ Bummie Umma tidac acik " Sungutnya Kesal ia menatap namja cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mencium kedua matanya bergantian " Cepac banun Mommy " Mengecup bibir M namja cantik itu. Cannie cayang Mommy " Katanya sendu ia langsung beranjak berlahan menuruni ranjang pasien. Namja cantik yang disebut _ Bummie Umma_ langsung mendekati ranjang pasien.

"Cannie Mommy,... balo pulang dulu ne,. Cepat sembuh " Kata baru Sebelum keluar mengikuti Sandeul yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari kamar rawat.

"Min cepat buka matamu kami menunggumu " Membelai Surai namja cantik itu – Lee Sungmin- "Kami pulang besok mungkin kami kesini lagi " Lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Balo Hyunggie cepat kejal cannie !" Seru Sandeul yang berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Baro yang melihatnya hanya mengeleng pelan saat melihat kebiasaan Sandeul yang terlalu lincah itu. "Balo Hyunnie~ !" Pekik Sandeul lagi. kesal saat melihat baro hanya berjalan santai ia memajukan bibirnya. "Ich~ Cannie Kecal !" Serunya kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Tap tap tap

Brukk

"Cannie~" Pekik Baro saat melihat Sandeul kembali tersungkur.

"Aigo~ Gwenchana ?" Tanya seseorang yang menabrak Sandeul membangunkan Sandeul yang mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Cakittt" Cicit Sandeul " Hiks cakitttt " Rengeknya mulai terisak namja yang menabrak Sandeul langsung mengendong bocah gembul itu.

"Ssssttt jangan menangis adhjussi tidak sengaja " Hiburnya menepuk- nepuk punggung Sandeul yang mulai menangis kencang.

"Mommy Cakitttt ! " Pekik Sandeul. Membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya. Namja tampan bermata onix itu membungkuk meminta maaf saat tangis bocah digendonganya makin kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mommy Cakitttt ! "

Snapp

Kedua bola mata indah itu langsung terbuka lebar. Nafasnya mulai tersengal.

"M- ming kau sadar "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc / end ? **

**Lanjut kagak ? tergantung minat para readers. **

**Mian buat Our never ending story belum aku post coz masih dalam peoses pengetikan **

_Gomawo yang udah mau RNR_

_RNR juseo~_

_IM. 06 Januari 2014 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK { Part 2 }**

**.**

**1**

**3**

**7**

**.**

**Back part 2**

**Kayaknya tanpa aku tulis flashback dah pada ngrti.**

**Dibaca yang teliti wksss,... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woonie,... Ottoke? "Tanya namja cantik itu pada dokter sekaligus Suaminya – Choi Siwon- Siwon tersenyum manis dan membelai sura hitam istrinya.

"Dia baik – baik saja sayang~ setelah sekian lama dia sadar sayang " Kata Siwon lembut.

"Aku tidak mau ! Dimana anaku !" Pekik sebuah Suara membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang berteriak didalam kamar dengan tergesa ia langsung memasuki ruang pasien di ikuti oleh siwon.

Cklek

Namja cantik itu segera membuka pintu ruangan dan langsung menatap Sungmin serta beberapa perawat di sekelilingnya.

" Tuan Cho ti – "

"Namaku LEE SUNGMIN !" Sela Sungmin cepat saat salah satu perawat menybut marga namja yang sangat ia benci.

"Minnie~ " Lirih Kibum Mendekati ranjang sahabatnya.

"B-bummie eottoke ? bagai- mana den-gan anak-ku hiks " Kembali air bening itu kembali mengalir saat mengetahui perutnya yang dulu membesar kini sudah rata. "Dia hi-lang hiks eo-ttoke " Lirih Sungmin mendekap erat sahabatnya Kibum menepuk- nepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah dia sudah lahir dengan selamat " Jelas Kibum. Membuat tangis namja imut itu terhenti.

"B- benarkah ?" Tanyanya melpaskan pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya yang kini mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"L-lalu dimana dia ? " Tanyanya masih terbata.

Deg

Kibum membelalakan matanya saat baru mengingat Sandeul dan anaknya pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkanya dan hingga sekarang dua bocah itu belum ia lihat.

"W- wonnie,.. cannie dan baro mereka pergi " Kata Kibum cemas setelah ia mendekati suaminya.

"Sayang kau bicara apa ?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Tadi dia – kami pergi bersama kesini dan – dan cannie dan baro pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku disini dan- "

"Sttttt " Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh istrinya yang kini mulai bergetar dan panik ia langsung mengambil phonsel dari jas dokternya. " Anaku dan cannie cari mereka di sekitar rumah sakit " Kata siwon setelah mendengar jawaban dari sebrang line. "Ne, trimakasih " Jawabnya langsung menutup phonselnya.

"B-bagaimana ?" Tanya Kibum

"Aku sudah memberi tahu kepala keamanan rumah sakit untuk mencari mereka kau tenang saja Baro dan Channie akan baik- baik saja " Jelas Kibum.

"B-bummie,.. W-wonnie "Lirih Sungmin. Siwon langsung tersenyum dan mendekati ranjang sahabatnya.

"Kau tenang saja dia baik- baik saja. " Jelas Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cannie cuka ice-clem ctlobeli dan ctlobeli " Cloteh Sandeul sambil menjilati tanganya yang terkena ice cream namja tampan itu tersenyum manis saat melihat sandeul yang begitu mengemaskan.

"Jangan jolok " Kata baru membersihkan ice cream di sudut bibir sandeul dengan tisu. "Adhjussi jangan liatin Cahnnie tulus channie punyaku " Sungut baro kesal saat melihat namja yang mentraktirnya ice cream terus menatap Sandeul. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Baro.

"Selain suka ice cream Channie suka apa lagi ? " tanya namja tampan itu Sandeul menatap namja tampan disampingnya.

"Apa Adhjucci mau mentraktir Channie lagi ?" Tanyanya bolos namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh.

"Apa yang diinginkan Channie adhjussi akan memelikannya " Jawab namja tampan itu membuat Baru mencibir pelan.

"Channie ingin ~ " Mengantungkan kalimatnya mencoba mmikirkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namja tampan itu menatap Sandeul sendu. _' Bahkan kalian sangat mirip minimin'_ kata namja tampan itu membatin. "Mommy " Jawab Sandeul membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan itu. " Channie ingin Mommy bangn hiks,... " Lanjut Sandeul disertai isakan namja tampan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh gembul Sandeul kepangkuannya. " Cetiap Channie kelumah cakit Mommy celalu tidur hiks hweeee " Lagi tangisan bocah gembutl itu kembali terdengar namja tampan itu mendekap Sandeul erat menengelamkan wajah imut Sandeul di perpotongan lehernya.

"Mianhae jeogmal mianhae~ " Lirih namja tampan itu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyuhyun namja tampan itu tersenyum manis saat melihat namja imut yang berada di tengah lapangan itu kembali berteriak- teriak 'AKU TIDAK AKAN TELAT LAGI ' ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat namja imut yang sedang dihukum itu kembali menghentakan kakinya kesal. _

"_Aish~ aku tidak mau aku sudah berteriak seperti orang gila dilapangan dan kau menyuruhku berlari keliling lapangan aku tidak mauuuuu !" Seru namja imut itu pada salah satu senior mereka. _

"_Apa ada yang lucu ?" Sebuah suara menghilangkan senyum manis namja tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mencintainya Oppa ?" Tanya yeoja itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun ditengah lapangan tepatnya dilantai satu karna mereka kini berada dilantai tiga gedung sekolahnya. "Ingat Oppa kau itu kekasihku kau hanya berpura- pura mencintainya setelah kau bisa mengambil semua kekayaannya kau tinggalkan dia " Kata Yeoja itu Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti yeoja itu. _

"_Bukankah Appanya yang membuat keluarga kalian bangkrut Seohyunnie kenapa kita membawa- bawa Sungmin dalam masalah ini kau ingat Kita bersahabat sejak kita masuk kesekolah ini dan Appanya Sudah meninggal " Jelas Kyuhyun . Seohyun mendengus kesal. _

"_Tapi tetap saja dia yang mengambil semua hartaku ! Kau membelanya jangan bilang kau mencintainya ?!" Pekik serta tanya Seohyun membuat langkah kyuhyun terhenti. _

"_Jangan Gila aku hanya mencintaimu maka dari itu aku mengikuti semua kemauan gilamu ini " Jelas Kyuhyun dingin Seohyun kembali tersenyum manis dan langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya cepat. _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu " Balas Seohyun namja tampan itu langsung menghempaskan tangan yeoja cantik itu. _

"_Kau~ " Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan nafas saat tidak melihat satu orangpun berada di koridor kecuali mereka berdua " Sadarlah disini aku kekasih Lee Sungmin jika semua tidak ingin terbongkar jangan asal menyentuhku " Lirih Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku Lelah "Keluh namja imut itu bersandar dibahu kekasihnya Kyuhyun membukakan air mineral ditanganya dan menyodorkanya pada namja imut itu. _

"_Kau selalu terlambat apa tak ada yang membangunkanmu mem ?" Menatap namja imut yang kini meneguk minumanya rakus. _

"_Ada Bibi kim selalu membanggunkan aku tapi aku selalu bangun satu jam setelah dia membangunkanku " Kesalnya memajukan bibirnya lucu._

_Chu_

_Mencium bibir kekasihnya singkat dan kembali terkekeh saat melihat bibir kekasihnya semakin maju. ,rajuh eoh ?_

"_Kenapa bukan Kyunnie saja yang menjemput dan membangunkanku ?" Namja imut itu berseru girang menatap namja tampan disampingnya yang langsung mengalihkan pandanganya._

"_Aku tidak bisa " Lirih Kyuhyun _

"_Wae ?" Tanya Sungmin " Kau selalu mengantar jemput Seohyunnie padahalkan aku yang kekasihmu kenapa kau mengantar jemput orang lain " Kesalnya ketus,_

" _Jarak rumah kita jauh Minimin, Mianhae ~ " Jelas Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jarak rumah kita jauh ? keke " Kekeh Sungmin sinis saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya ' sepi ' ia kembali sendiri di sini kibum dan siwon pergi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Cklek

Ia menatap pintu ruangannya.

"Mommy !"

Deg

Namja imut itu langsung terdiam kaku saat melihat namja kecil itu berteriak kencang, Bukan, bukan karena triakan bocak kecil itu melainkan saat kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan namja yang mengndong bocah kecil itu.

"Minimin~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END ?**

_**IM, Rabu, 12 Februari 2014**_

**Ah ! Saya tidak menyangka banyak yg respon juga 3 **

**Saya gak bisa jawab satu persatu yang rata2nya pertanyaanya sama wksss jadi saya langsung jawab disini aja ne **

**R : Thor ! buat Seo – Kyu juga menderita !. **

**A : **Ne,.. Tenang aja Chingudeul, Eonnideul ataupun Saengdul

**R : Itu Mingnya koma ? **

**A : **Ne, Ming koma orang berbaring gak buka2 mata apa lagi kalo gak koma ya mati #eh kalo tidur gak mungkin Cannie nangis bagaikan petir menyambar Ming gak bangun juga #saya lebay

**R : Itu yang ditabrak Channie Kyuhyun ?**

**A : **Udah kejawabkan di part ini

**R : Ko alurnya cepet banget ?**

**A : **Sengaja aq cepetin gak kuat ngtik.a klo gak di cptin Ming menderitanya bnr2 JLEB !

** Aku juga bikin alurnya maju mundur(?**) apa tuh ya namanya saya lupa _

_**Gomawo 4 All readers**_

**AnjarHana137 | Saltybear | Nhaajoonie | Payong | GameGyu137 | | Pumpkins yellow | AnieJOYer | Guest | Ajeng kumala | LauraRose14 | BluePink137 | KMYJHH | Sissy | Shflynie | 1 |Abilhikmah | Zen Liu | Whey.K | Min | Guest | FitriKyuMin | Winecouple | Ammyikmubmik | Kitukie | Chaerashin | KikyWP16 | JOY | Cloudswan | | Guest | Wullancholee | Nova137 | Kang Dong Jae | 5351 | BabyBlueBunny137 | .94 | Vietha | Guest | Michelle Jung | Ristinok137 | Lusisiwonest | 137 | Wanahj058 | Saii black love | Baek Ji Hye | Yufor0420 | | Meotmeot | Rani ryeoran | Gothicololita89**

**And All yang udah baca tapi gak kesebut Terimakasih banyak. **

**Buat ff satunya tar dlu ya kebiasaan saya klo udah berhenti atau hiatus nulis ff tuh ff akhir saya tinggalin -.- "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : GS (past) Goes to YAOI (future) | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK (Part 3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cape "

Namja tampan itu langsung tersadar dari lamunanya Saat bocah gembul di pelukanya mengeluh ia menatap Sandeul yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Adjucci napa peluk channie telucc channie cape " Keluh Sandeuk membuat namja tampan itu mengendorkan pelukanya.

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan "Kesal Baro sengit ia langsung menarik Sandeul turun dari dekapan namja tampan itu. "Ayo kita pelgi " Ajak baro.

"Kalian mau kemana ?" Tanya Namja tampan itu cepat menarik lembut tangan Sandeul membuat baro kembali mendengus kesal.

"Mau tulun kebawah Bummie umma pasti mencali " Jelas Baro.

Hap

"Biar Adhjussi antar " Kembali mengendong bocah gembul yang bernama sandeul membuat baro makin merengut tak suka. "Ayo " Katanya mengengam tangan baro melangkah mninggalkan roftoop rumah sakit.

.

.

"Eh itu Bummie Umma " Kata baro Saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dilorong rumah sakit " Balo ke uuma dulu " Kata Baro Langsung melepaskan gengaman Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Kibum yang makin menjauh dari pandanganya.

"Napa Channie tidak diajak " Lirih Sandeul. Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi gembul Sandeul saat mendengar suara Sandeul bergetar.

"Kita keruangan Mommy saja ote ?" Hiburnya membuat bocah kembul dalam pelukanya mengangguk semangat.

"Adjucci kenal Mommy ?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Panggil aku Daddy, Kyuhyun Daddy " Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul berdengung tak jelas.

"Daddy ?" Dengungnya.

Cklek

"Mommy !" Seru Sandeul saat melihat sang Mommy kini duduk di ranjangnya tidak tertidur seperti yang ia lihat setiap hari. Sedangkan namja tampan yang mengendongnya terdiam kaku.

"Minimin ~ " Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia menatap namja imut itu sendu hatinya kembali bergetar. Ia senang, dan merasa bersalah, Senang karena namja cantik itu kembali membuka matanya Merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat kejam dan mengakibatkan namja cantik itu koma.

"Mommy, Mommy Mommy Mommy !" Seru Sandeul bocah berusia empat tahun itu membuyarkan lamunan dua namja dewasa – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- . Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang Sungmin karena anaknya yang terus berteriak dan merentangkan kedua tanganya meminta dipeluk sang Mommy sedangkan Sungmin kini menatap Sandeul dengan mata berkaca- kaca ia merengkuh tubuh putra kecilnya erat.

"Mommy bangun juga hehe " Kekeh Sandeul saat sang Mommy menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

"Minimin "

" Aku tidak menyangka kau sebesar ini " Kata Sungmin senang mengabaikan panggilan namja tampan disisinya.

"Min- "

"Bisakah kau keluar ?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun langsung diam ia menatap namja cantik didepanya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmua,... " Lirih namja tampan itu Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi aku membencimu "

Deg

Namja tampan itu -Kyuhyun – terkekeh pelan 'Apa ini karma ?' tanyanya membatin. "Mianhae~" Kata Kyuhyun tulus namun namja imut itu hanya diam. "Bisakah kau memaafkan aku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apakah kau pantas untuk dimaafkan ?" jawab Sungmin balik tanya, namja tampan itu mengepalkan kedua tanganya menahan sesak didadanya.

"Aku akan pergi tapi ijinkan aku memeluk Sandeul " Mohon Kyuhyun Sungmin tertawa sinis membuat Sandeul diam bocah berusia empat tahun itu duduk tenang di pangkuan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum pedih.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh anakku "

"Dia anaku juga " Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Membuat namja imut itu kembali terkekeh pelan sandeul langsung menatap Sungmin aneh.

"Mommy ketawa cendili " Sungutnya.

"Kau bilang anakmu ? Kyuhyun Sii bukankah kau tidak menginginkan dia lahir ?"

Deg

Namja tampan itu menatap nanar namja cantik didepanya.

"Aku mohon "

"Pergi "

"Min- "

"PERGI ! " Pekik Sungmin membuat namja kecil dipangkuannya tersentak kaget dan mulai terisak pelan, nafas Sungmin langsung tersengal membuat namja Cho itu panik dan langsung menekan tombol di samping ranjang istrinya. Ia mencoba meraih anaknya yang kini masih menangis keras namun urung saat namja imut itu menepisnya kasar.

Cklek

Kyuhyun langsung menatap pintu kamar saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar inap tersebut. Ia melihat dua orang namja dan bocah berusia tuju tahun dalam gendongan namja cantik.

"Siwon Hyung tolong Sungmin " Katanya panik langlangsung ditangani Siwon.

"Pergi pergi pergi " Racau Sungmin masih tersengal. Kibum yang melihat Sandeul yang menangis dipangkuan Sungmin langsung menurunkan baro dan mengendong Sandeul. "Andwe jangan serahkan anaku " racaunya lagi.

"Ming tenanglah " Kata Kibum panik Siwon langsung menyuntikan obat penenang membuat namja cantik itu perlahan menutup matanya.

"Aku membencimu " Lirihnya Sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Siwon langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Siwon tajam. Kyuhyun diam ia menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Sannie aku tidak menyangka dia sudah sadar dan mengusirku " Jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk anakku dan meminta maaf padanya tapi di- "

"Dia baru sadar Kyu emosinya masih belum setabil harusnya kau mengerti " Sela Siwon cepat.

"Tapi aku merindukanya~ " Lirih Kyuhyun membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu diam.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya " Kata Kibum memecahkan Suasana

"Aku tahu, Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf , aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapat maaf darinya tapi aku – Aku – "

"Bisakah kau meninggalkannya ?"

Deg

Kyuhyun langsung menatap namja cantik didepanya, ia mengeleng pelan.

"Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu aku sangat mencintainya " Mohon Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung menurunkan Sandeul dari gendonganya saat namja gembul itu meminta turun.

"Jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau meninggalkanya, kenapa kau menyakitinya, kenapa kau menikah dengan sahabatnya bahkan kau menyuruhnya untuk mengugurkan kandunganya !" Pekik Kibum yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari suaminya. Baro langsung menarik Sandeul keluar kamar saat melihat ibunya berteriak. Kibum terisak pelan."Kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya dia hiks, dia sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangi Seohyun tapi apa yang hiks kalian lakukan hiks kalian menghianatinya hanya karna harta yang jelas – jelas itu milik Sungmin dan keluarganya " Lanjut Kibum lagi sebarengi isakan. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai ia sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanya. Ia ikut terisak pelan.

"Mianhae,... " Lirih Kyuhyun. "Aku hanyalah namja bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, Aku hanya namja bodoh yang menuruti semua keinginan Seohyun orang yang aku anggap aku mencintainya, Aku hanya orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai Seohyun yang memberikan foto- foto Sungmin yang tidur dengan orang lain , Aku marah aku benci saat Seohyun mengatakan Sungmin hamil dengan namja lain. " Jelas Kyuhyun ia menatap Kibum yang masih terisak menatapnya " Kau tau disini Sakit " Memukul dada sebelah kirinya. "Aku mohon jangan menyuruhku meninggalkanya hiks,... " Mohon Kyuhyun. Ia menghapus cairan bening yang terjatuh dipipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_AHHH !" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun langsung menepis tanganya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh trduduk darah segar mulai mengalir dari selangkanganya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan akhirnya lolos Juga sakit ia merasakan dadanya sesak saat mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Suaminya._

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari namja tampain itu memekik dalam hati ia menatap iba pada namja imut yang kini tersedu meminta pertolonganya __**' dia bercerita padaku jika dia hamil dengan namja lain Kyu dia juga mengatakan takut kau akan memarahinya dan menceraikanya karena jika kau menceraikan sungmin dia akan malu pada masyarakat tentang kehamilan dia dan mengeksposnya ke majalah dan surat kabar lainya. '**__ kembali kata- kata Seohyun menghilangkan rasa iba dalam hati Kyuhyun Ia langsung memapah Seohyun meninggalkan namja cantik yang menatap punggungnya yang kembali berjalan sambil mengendong Seohyun. Dengan sisa- sisa tenaganya ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang._

"_Siwonnie~ " itu adalah kata pertama dan terakhir sebelum kedua matanya tertutup sempurna._

**.**

**.**

_Tut tut tut _

"_Hallo Siwon Hyung~ " Kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengangkat panggilanya matanya masih fokus menatap jalan raya sesekali melirik Seohyun yang menjerit kesakitan di samping kemudi. _

"_Kyu~ tadi Sungmin menghubungiku tapi aku tidak tau kenapa tiba- tiba dia tak menjawaaku panggilanku aku takut terjadi apa- apa denganya, aku tidak bisa kesana baro sedang sakit "_

_Tuttuttut _

_Kyuhyun namja tampan itu langsung mematikan sambunganya ia menatap belakang kemudi dari sepion mobilnya dan langsung berbalik saat tak melihat mobil atau kendaraan lain dibelakangnya. _

"_Kenapa putar balik ?" Tanya Seohyun menatap tajam Namja tampan disampingnya. "Kyu jawab !" _

"_Sungmin~ Aku takut terjadi apa- apa denganya " Jawab Kyuhyun makin menambah laju mobilnya. _

"_Kau bilang Sungmin ! " Pekik Seohyun "Putar balik kita harus kerumah sakit aku akan melahirkan !" Serunya lagi. _

"_Seohyunnie~ Aku mohon Sungmin butuh pertolongan "_

"_Tidakk ! aku bilang putar balik !" Pekik Seohyun lagi namun tak dihiraukan Namja tampan itu membuat yeoja itu mendengus kesal dan dengan tiba- tiba memutar Kemudi membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan !" Pekik Kyuhyun._

_Citttttttttt_

_Brak_

_Brak_

_Brak_

_Cittttt_

_Hening _

_Semua orang yang berada di tepi jalan langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Mobil hitam yang ditunggangi Kyuhyun Berbalik dan berguling- guling tiga kali membuat orang- orang yang mengendarai mobil mengerem mendadak mobil mereka menghindari kecelakaan beruntun itu. _

"_Cepat telfon Ambulance! "Seru salah satu orang yang langsung berlari mendekati mobil Kyuhyun yang terbalik. _

_Dok Dok Dok_

"_Tuan apa anda baik- baik Saja ?" Tanya salah satu orang yang tadi berteriak mengedor kaca mobil Kyuhyun, Namja tampan itu – Kyuhyun – mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung dibantu keluar oleh beberapa orang . _

"_Di- didalam " Katanya terbata. _

"_Ambulance datang keluarkan yeoja itu " _

"_Sungmin~ " Lirih Kyuhyun. _

"_Tuan anda mau kemana ? " Tanya orang yang tadi membantu Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya anda cepat masuk ambulance dan mendapat perawatan luka anda lumayan parah " Lanjut namja tersebut menatap Kyuhyun namja tampan itu mengeleng dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. _

"_Bawa yeoja itu kerumah sakit, Istriku dalam bahaya " Kata Kyuhyun Linglung ia langsung menghentikan sebuah taxi dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian . _

_._

_._

"_Tunggu disini pak " Kata Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar taxi sesekali memegangi kepalanya saat rasa sakit mulai menyerang._

_Deg_

"_Minimin ~ " Lirih Kyuhyun saat melihat namja cantiknya, istrinya yang kini tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengenang. dengan cepat ia langsung membopong istrinya dan berlari menuju taxy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyuhyun ah lebih baik obati dulu lukamu " Kata Kibum Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya cepat bibirnya hanya bergumam nama namja cantiknya._

_Cklek _

"_Hyung baga- "_

"_Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dua- duanya jadi tentukan pilihanmu Kyu menyelamatkan Sungmin atau anak kalian ?" Sela Siwon Cepat. Namja tampan itu diam __**' Dia bukan anakmu Kyu biarkan dia mati ! '**__ Sisi jahat dalam tubuhnya bertriak Kyuhyun mengeleng cepat _

"_Dua duanya, Selamatkan Sungmin dan anaku " Kata Kyuhyun Cepat. _

"_Tidak bisa Kyu kemungkinan sangat kecil kau harus memilih salah satu diantara merekaatau dua- duanya tak akan selamat. " Jelas Siwon Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. _

"_Aku mohon Selamatkan anak dan istriku Hyung "Mohon Kyuhyun. _

_Bug _

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEOHYUN DAN ANAKKU !" Pekik sebuah Suara setelah memukul keras rahang Kyuhyun yang kini tersungkur namja tampan itu melenguh pelan saat rasa sakit disekujur badanya makin menjadi ia menatap namja yang tadi memukulnya __**' namja itu ? namja yang tidur dengan minimin' **__batin Kyuhyun. Ia menatap orang- orang berseragam putih menarik namja yang memukulnya samar- samar ia mendengar kalimat Kibum yang memanggil namanya. _

"_Aku mohon Selamatkan Istri dan anakku " Katanya sebelum semuanya pandanganya menjadi gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**Im, jum'at 14 februari 2014**_

_**Udah lama ketik.a hoho baru di post sekarang mian takut bosen**_

_**And mian klo makin kesini makin gaje :p **_

_**Post 20 Februari 2014**_

_Q : Min ini bakal sed ending ya ? _

_A : Lihat aja nanti endingnya gimana, bisa sad ending bisa happy ending atau dua- duanya *lol _

_Gomawo 4 All Readers yang udah RNR terutama buat _

_**BluPink137 | Byunchannie26 | Teukiangel | BabyMing |Reva KyuMinElf JJ | ChoLee KyuMinie | 137 | Whey.K | Cloudswan | Abilhikhmah | Fuawaliyaah | Wanahj058 | Murnicouds | Kim RyeoChan | |Gamegyu137 | Ria | Pumpkins yellow | ImKM1004 | Kang Dong Jae | Kyumin joyer | Winecouple | .vikink | Miiru | FitriKyuMin | KyuMinsaranghae | | Cho MinHyun 0103 | Meotmeot | Chaerashin | 137Line | 94 | .1 | Ammyikmubmik | Baek Ji Hye | Nova137 | Nhaajoonie | Ristin137 | 5351 | Laurarose14 | Min | Littlecupcake noona | Cywelf | Shflynie | Lusuwonest | 137 | Wanah058 | Sii black love | Baek Jin Hye | Yufor0420 | | Meotmeot | Rani ryeoran | Gotthiclolita89 | **_

_Rnr juseo~ _

_Feelnya dapet gak part ini ? _


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aku mohon Selamatkan anak dan istriku Hyung "Mohon Kyuhyun. _

_Bug _

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEOHYUN DAN ANAKKU !" Pekik sebuah Suara setelah memukul keras rahang Kyuhyun yang kini tersungkur namja tampan itu melenguh pelan saat rasa sakit disekujur badanya makin menjadi ia menatap namja yang tadi memukulnya __**' namja itu ? namja yang tidur dengan minimin' **__batin Kyuhyun. Ia menatap orang- orang berseragam putih menarik namja yang memukulnya samar- samar ia mendengar Kibum yang memanggil namanya. _

"_Aku mohon Selamatkan Istri dan anakku " Katanya lagi sebelum semuanya pandanganya menjadi gelap._

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh "

Itu adalah suara pertama yang ia dengar saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat namja tampan berseragam dokter berada disebelahnya.

"Hyung~ " Lirihnya saat mengnali namja tampan disampingnya. "Ada apa ?" Tanyanya linglung ia mendudukan badanya yang masih terasa sakit diranjang pasien, ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya. _' rumah sakit '_ batinya _' kenapa aku disini ' _batinya lagi namun ia langsung membelalakan matanya saat mengingat istrinya yang berjuang melawan maut. "B-bagaimana dengan Sungmin ?" Tanya namja tampan itu lagi. " Bagaimana dengan Bayi kami ?" Lanjutnya lagi. Namja berseragam dokter itu mengelng pelan.

"Kau masih menanyakan mereka, kau tidak memikirkan kondisimu ! Yak Cho Kyhyun kau hampir mati karena pendarahan dikepalamu akibat kecelakaan itu dan mengakibatkan kau koma selama 1 minggu, sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu !"

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan anaku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tampa menghiraukan ucapan Dr. Choi. Siwon mendesis pelan.

"Mereka baik- baik saja tapi Sungmin Koma hingga sekarang " Jelas Siwon. Namja Cho itu langsung menunduk.

"Kapan dia akan siuman Hyung ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, keadaannya sudah setabil tapi tak ada keinginan darinya untuk bangun "

"Ini semua kesalahanku " Desis Kyuhyun. "Bisakah aku melihat anak dan istriku ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Anakmu dirumahku biarkan Kibummie yang mengurusnya, dan sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu kau baru saja siuman "

"Ani, ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Sungmin " Kata Kyuhyun ngotot yang hanya bisa ditangapi helaian nafas dari Dr. Choi.

"Aku ambilkan kursiroda dulu "

"Hyung pikir aku lumpuh " Sela Kyuhyun. Siwon mengengus kesal.

"Terserahmu saja " Balasnya.

"Cukup beri tahu aku Sungmin ada dimana " Kata Kyuhyun menuruni ranjang rumah sakit. Siwon hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Di nomor 1137 " Jawabnya. Yang di jawab angukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Aish~ "Desis namja tampan itu saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "Kenapa badan dan kepalaku sakit sekali " Lirihnya.

"Cih, kau tak sadar kau mengalami kecelakaan ? " Decak Siwon kesal tampa membantu Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lupa " Lirihnya "Bagaimana keadaan Seohyun ?" Lanjutnya.

"Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun apa kau benar- benar mencintainya ! "Pekik Siwon tertahan. Membuat namja Cho itu diam. ' _iya, aku mencintainya'_ batin namja tampan itu ' _Tapi itu dulu_ ' Lanjutnya membatin. "Jawab aku Cho ! " Pekik Siwon membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun mengeleng.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi dia mengandung anaku juga " Lirih Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya siwon terbahak keras.

"Anak kau bilang ? apa kau lupa sebelum kau pingsan ada seseorang memukulmu dan mngatakan anak yang dikandung Seohyun adalah anaknya ?"

Deg

"benar !" Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku yakin kau hanya dijadikan alat hanya untuk menguras harta Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius tapi bodoh asal kau tahu Ayah Seohyun bangkrut terlebih dahulu dan tuan Lee appa Mertuamu yang membeli perusahaan dan seluruh asetnya karena appa Seohyun mempunyai hutang yang banyak " Jelas Siwon membuat namja tampan bermarga Cho itu membelalakan matanya.

"B-bagaiman Hyung tahu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun terbata, Siwon langsung tersenyum sinis. "Wae wae WAE ! " Pekik Kyuhyun " Hiks knapa Hyung tidak memberitahuku masalah ini " Seru Kyuhyun pilu ia langsung menghapus air matanya kasar saat air bening itu mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Seandainya Hyung memberitahukanya aku tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin sedalam ini "Lirihnya, Siwon langsung menepuk pundak namja Cho itu pelan mencoba menguatkan namja tampan itu yang makin terisak pelan.

"Mian~ aku baru mengetahuinya setelah kau koma 2 hari. Aku menyeliadiki Yonghwa yang ternyata bersekongkol dengan Seohyun. Yonghwa namja yang memukulmu, kekasih dan ayah dari bayi Seohyun "Jelas Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun kini terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh~ bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini, Cho Kyuhyun kau benar- benar bodoh dengan mudahnya kau percaya pada yeoja itu dan meninggalkan istrimu yang mengandung dan dngan kejinya kau meragukan anak kalian Keke " Kekeh Kyuhyun menertawakan kebodohanya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun prihatin.

"Apa kau menikahi Seohyun ?" Tanya Siwon yang ditangapi Kyuhyun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya berpura- pura, "Jelas Kyuhyun "Satu bulan setelah pernikahanku dan Sungmin, saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang seohyun masukan keminumanku saat aku datang keapartemenya meminta menghentikan semua ini dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa- apa, tapi paginya tiba- tiba aku sudah tidur denganya di kamarnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa " Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat ia kembali mendudukan dirinya diranjang pasien. " Dua minggu kemudian Seohyun memintaku mnikahinya karena dia hamil dan aku menolak, akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan, aku harus meninggalkan Sungmin awalnya aku kembali menolah dan aku menyetujuinya setelah Seohyun memberikan foto- foto Sungmin tidur dengan namja lain " Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lepar, Siwon mengangguk paham. "Aku akan kekamar Sungmin Sekarang Hyung " Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Namja Cho itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar rawat.

"Seohyun Sii " Kata siwon Menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang akan memutar kenop pintu. "Dia dan anaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan " Jelas Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Mungkin itu adalah Hukuman buat dia karena telah menyakiti Sungminku, Tinggal menunggu giliranku " Jawab Namja Cho itu, membuka kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar mencari kamar Sungmin 1137 dengan langkah tertatih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang~ kenapa kau belum membuka matamu ? " Lirih Kyuhyun sesekali menciumi punggung tangan istrinya. "Sayang apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak kita Sandeullie, dia gemuk umurnya sudah satu tahun dan dia sangat mirip denganmu " Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

" ... "

"Sayang,.. cepat bangun aku mohon aku merindukanmu sangat " Bisik Kyuhyun.

Flashback end

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening

Sungmin menatap datar jendela di sisi tempat tidurnya sedangkan namja tampan itu – Cho Kyuhyun – Menatap istrinya lembut. Sudah dua puluh menit semenjak Kyuhyun datang Sungmin mengunci mulutnya.

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi " Kesal Sungmin membuat namja Cho itu tersenyum miris, namja Cho itu meletakan map dipangkuan istrinya. Sungmin langsung menatap map dipangkuanya tak mengerti.

"Itu semua surat dan dokumen- dokumen penting perusahaan dan rumah kita " Jelas Kyuhyun menjelaskan, namja cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin menyerahnanya padamu, Mian sudah membuatmu sakit, Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semua milikmu sebelum aku pergi "

Deg

Namja cantik itu – Lee / Cho Sungmin langsung mencengkram selimut rumah sakit. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Minimin~ "

Nyuttt

Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan rasa nyeri didadanya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengarkan panggilan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sangat " Kata Kyuhyun lagi. " Aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya tapi Maaf aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu, Maaf~ aku terlalu bodoh " Kyuhyun menghntikan kalimatnya saat suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku titip anak kita, Jaga Channie dengan baik " Lanjutnya lagi.

"... "

"Minimin~ " Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. "Bisakah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali ? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mulai menarik dagunya pelan, menghadapkan wajah cantik istrinya yang menatapnya datar. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir M milik istrinya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat diatas bibir Istrinyayang langsung di ikuti Sungmin, namja cantik itu langsung memejamkan matanya, tanganya mencengkram seprai rumah sakit saat dadanya terasa sesak. Diam,.. Kyuhyun hanya hanya menempel kan bibirnya diatas bibir istrinya tampa melumat, menyalurkan rasacintanya yang besar pada istrinya.

Tes

Kyuhyun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya saat air bening itu kembali menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu " Bisiknya langsung membalikan badanya berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama membiarkan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras begitupun dengan namja cantik yang kini membungkam mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Bam

Hening

Sungmin menatap datar pintu ruang rawat yang kini tertutup ia terisak pelan saat tidak bisa melihat punggung suaminya.

"Hweeeee !"

Namja cantik itu langsung menghapus air matanya saat mendengar tangisan Sandeul Anaknya dari luar kamar.

Cklek

"Hwaaaaa ~ Hiks !"

"Channie " Panggil Sungmin binggung saat melihat Sandeul menangis keras di gendongan Kibum. "Bummie Waeyo ?" Tanyanya hawatir. Sandeul langsug memberontak dalam gndongan Kibum.

"Aku tak tahu dia tiba- tiba menangis setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya dan melarang Kyuhyun pergi " Jelas Kibum. Mulai menurunkan Sandeul dari gendonganya saat bocah gembul itu makin memberontak.

"Cannie~ " Panggil Baro memeluk bocah gembul itu setelah turun dari gendongan ibunya.

" Hwaaaaa paaa~ hiks ap paa hiks " Tangis Sandul, ia memberontak membuat pelukan baro terlepas.

"Dia kenapa dia tidak pernah seperti ini " Kata Kibum Hawatir.

"Babby~ " Panggil Sungmin namun tak dihiraukan oleh anaknya, bocah berumur empat tahun itu berlari keluar ruangan membuat kibum, Sungmin dan baro panik. "Bummie bantu aku kekursiroda " Pekik Sungmin yang langsung di iyakan Kibum sedangkan Baro langsung mengikuti Sandeul. "Bummie cepat dorong kursi rodanya " Pekik Sungmin lagi. Ia cemas melihat putra kecilnya berlari kencang dengan kaki kecilnya.

"Channie ! " Panggil baro yang masih mengikuti Sandeul. Namun bukannya menurut seperti biasanya Sandul makin mempercpat larinya, sesekali ia terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri namun ia kembali bangun dan kembali berlari dengan tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Bummie ada apa denganya ?" Tanya Sungmin cemas.

Brukk

Bocah gembul itu kembali terjatuh ia berteriak keras ditengah tangisnya membuat semua orang yang berada di koridor rumah sakit menatap kearahnya.

"Appa hiks APPA HIKS !" Pekik Sandeul meneriakan nama appa pada namja tampan- kyuhyun- yang satu minggu ini selalu memanjakanya.

Grepp

"Channie " Bisik Baro memeluk Sandeul yang masih menangis keras ia memeluk bocah gembul itu yang masih engan beranjak dari duduknya, bocah gembul itu terus menangis menghadap pintu utama rumah sakit, kedua matanya sudah bengkak dan hidungnya memerah. "Ssssttt jangan menangis " Bisik Baro mencoba menenangkan.

Tap tap tap

Bunyi gesekan sepatu dan lantai rumah sakit mulai terdengar decitan ranjang beroda pun terdengar nyaring. Membuat semua orang yang tadi memperhatikan Sandeul kini menatap keranjang dorong dan beberapa orang berseragam putih yang memasuki rumah sakit.

"Appa~ " Lirih Sandeul pelan. Matanya menatap sendu orang- orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KERUANG OPRASI ! " Pekik salah satu diantara mereka. Ia mengumpat pelan saat orang yang ia hubungi lwat saluler tak kunjung mengangkatnya. "Hallo Dr. Jung ! " Pekik namja tampan itu tertahan saat panggilanya di jawab.

"Aish Choi kau mau mmbuatku tuli !"

" Cho Kyuhyun dia tertabrak dan kemungkinan dia kembali mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya "

"K-Kyunnie~ " Lirih namja imut di atas kursi roda. Siwon langsung menatap sumber suara dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa ! Bagaimana bisa aku sudah katakan padanya untuk berhati- hati jika dia masih ingin hidup !" Pekik Dr. Jung lebih lengkapnya Jung Yunho. Membuat Siwon kembali fokus pada Phonselnya.

"Aku mohon bisakah anda datang secepatnya. Dr. Lee Donghae sedang bertugas di Jepang selama beberapa hari, Aku tidak mungkin mengoprasinyakan aku Dr. Kandungan aku mohon Dr. Jung "

"Aku masih di jeju siwon ah , Boo cepat berkemas ada pasien darurat di Seoul. Aku akan kesana secepatnya " Jawab Yunho .

"Gomawo~ Aku akan mengirim pesawat pribadi Kyuhyun "

.

.

.

Mian posnya lama pake banget /

Saya mau bikin ff baru mau ?

Feelnya dapet gak ? kayaknya gak ya mian *bow

Selamat datang readers baru ^^

**Gomawo for **

**Nana455 | Kang Dong Jae | babyMing | Meotmeot | Wullancholee |Kmalwayes89 | Kyuminsaranghae | Cywelf | Littlecupcake noona | BabyChoi137 | Byunchaannie26 | Whey.K |BluPink137 | Kim RyeoChan | Abilhikmah |FitriKyuMin | GameGyu137 |AnjarHana137 | SazkiasiwonestELF | Cloudswan | Shflynie | Ria | Guest | ImKM1004 | Min | Taeukiangle | Yefah | Sissy | Sarang | Cho Miku | | Maximumelf | 137 | KikiWP137 | Kiteukie | Ristin137 | 5351 | Guest | |Nova137 | Rani Ryeoran | Gothiclolita89 **

**Buat yang belum kesebut juga **

**And buat SR tercinta :p **

**Gomawo dah sempetin baca **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | PENDEK | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK 5**

**Pernah bahas post ff sama temen. Kenapa dia gak pernah post ff di ffn n jawaban dia **

" **Di FFN banyak SIDER " **

**Ah saya jadi mikir apa di ffku ini ada sidernyakah ?**

**Jika ada saya mohon tinggalin jejak walau hanya dengan comen LANJUT !**

**Setidaknya dia menghargai Author yang sudah cape2 ketik n mikir. **

**Buat All readers yang udah comen dari awal hingga sekarang, buat yang kasih ide, buat yang PM mian saya Cuma buka ffn Cuma past post ff aja jadi lama balesnya Gomawo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blam

Namja tampan itu langsung menutup pintu ruang rawat istrinya, ia langsung menghapus air matanya saat melihat bocah gembul itu putranya – Cho Sandeul- menatapnya heran ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat air mata sang ayah.

"Daddy " Mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada sang ayah namja tampan itu – Cho Kyuhyun – menyeimbangkan tingginya dan mencium pipi gembul anaknya gemas membuat bocah berusia empat tahun itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jaga Mommy ne " Kata sang deddy membuat bocah kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. "Daddy harus pergi, Daddy sayang Channie " Bisiknya mengecum pipi anaknya.

"Ah Kyu kau sudah datang " Sebuah suara membuat kedua ayah dan anak itu menatap sumber suara. "Bagaimana ? apa Sungmin mau menemuimu ?" Tanya namja manis itu Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ne, tadi dia mengijinkanku " Jawab Kyuhyun. " Kibum hyung ~ " Panggil Kyuhyun, Kibum menatap Kyuhyun binggung saat namja tampan itu terdiam cukup lama. "Katakan pada Sungmin Maafkan aku " Lanjut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum menaikan Sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah Sungmin menijinkanmu menjenguknya kenapa tak kau katakan sendiri " Tanya Kibum Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Aku masih ada urusan Sebentar " Jawab Kyuhyun. "Jaga Sungmin dan Sandeul untuku " Lanjutnya.

"Daddy " Panggil Sandeul lagi kembali mengulurkan kedua tanganya meminta digendong Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam anaknya.

"Daddy pergi dulu ne, Channie jangan nakal, " Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengendongnya " Baro Jaga Channie untuk ahjussi oke " Lanjut Kyuhyun menatap bocah kecil disamping Kibum. Baro mengangguk pelan. "Daddy pergi ... " katanya lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Bocah gembul itu mengigit bibirnya tanganya masih mengacung keatas masih mengharapkan sang daddy mengendongnya.

"Daddy~ " Lirihnya kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca- kaca Baro yang melihatnya langsung menurunkan tangan Sandeul. "Daddy~ " Rengek Sandeul lagi.

"Nanti Daddymu pasti kembali Sayang " Kata Kibum Mengendong Sandeul. Bocah gembul itu mulai terisak pelan dan tangisnya pecah saat pandanganya tak menemukan punggung tegap sang Daddy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hawai ?" Tanya Siwon "Kau akan ke hawai ?" Tanyanya lagi Kyuhyun tersaenyum.

"Aku akan menetap disana Hyung " Jawabnya. " Tolong jaga Sungmin untuku "Lanjutnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Satu jam lagi, Aku harus kebandara Hyung "

"Apa perlu aku antar sampai bandara ?" Tawar Siwon, Kyuhyun mengeleng.

" Aku akan naik bus saja." Tolaknya Siwon tersenyum menepuk pelan pundak namja tampan itu.

"Hati- hati " Katanya yang direspon anggukan kecil oleh namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berad dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

' _Apakah ini Akhir ? Ming aku lebih baik aku mati dari pada berpisah denganmu' _Batin Kyuhyun ia menatap lampu pejalan kaki yang berwarna hijau dengan pelan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. _' Ming apa kau masih mencintaiku ?'_ batinya lagi. Ia tersentak kaget saat beberapa teriakan histeris menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

Brakk

Bahkan namja Cho itu belum mengerti apa yang orang- orang teriakan ia hanya merasakan sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya dan merasakan kepalanya sakit saat beradu dengan aspal. Ia mencoba membuka matanya namun sulit ia hanya bisa mendengar orang- orang yang berdatangan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

' _Minimin, sayang,... Channie ,.. ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku merasa mengantuk, Minimin Mianhae, Saranghae' _

"Kyuhyun ah !" Pekik Siwon saat tidak mendapat respon dari namja cho itu. Ia langsung memeriksa denyut nadi namja Cho itu.

Deg

Ia membeku saat tak merasakan denyut nadi namja tampan itu.

"Jangan bercanda " Pekiknya lirih. " Bangun bodoh "

' _Katakan padanya jika sadar nanti untuk berhati- hati, jangan sampai ia mengalami benturan sekecil apapun pada kepalanya ?'_

"Dokter " Kata Salah satu perawat Siwon menatap kesumber suara, Cepat angkat dia dan bawa kerumah sakit " Katanya pada para perawat namja yang langsung di iakan para perawat. Siwon langsung menghubungi yunho dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun pada kecelakaan pertama.

' Setidaknya aku mencoba terlebih dahulu ' Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap istrinya yang masih menenangkan Sungmin dalam pelukanya. Ia menatap Sandeul yang kini sudah terlelap karena lelah menangis. Ia langsung menyerahkan Sandeul pada istrinya saat phonselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dr. Jung calling..

Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Yeo- "

"_Apa kau gila ?! "_ Pekik Yunho tertahan. _" Perawat sudah mengatakan Dia Sudah meninggal di tempat kejadian tapi kenapa kau menghubungiku hanya untuk memeriksa orang yang sudah jelas- jelas meninggal "_

"Mianhe " Lirih Siwon. " Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan langsung pada Sungmin " Lanjutnya "Tolong aku Dr. Jung " Mohonya lagi.

Pip

Namja Choi itu langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

Cklek

Ia langsung menatap pintu ruang oprasi memperlihatkan Dr. Jung yang mulai berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"Mianhae, kami sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik tapi tuhan berkehendak lain " Kata Dr. Jung membuat tangis Sungmin kembali meledak. Siwon menatap Sendu sahabatnya.

" _Tolong jaga Sungmin untuku "_

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai firasat sebelumnya Kyu " Batin Siwon saat kembali teringat pesan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"CUT ! "

Semua orang disana langsung bertepuk tangan saat suara CUT sutradara mengema menandakan berakhirnya shooting filem mereka, sang Sutradara – Lee Donghae – langsung mendekati Sungmin yang masih menangis keras.

"Ming~ sudah, jangan menangis lagi !" Kata Donghae pada salah satu artisnya namun Sungmin masih menangis keras membuat artis- artis lainya terkekeh pelan.

Cklek

Semua orang langsung menatap kesumber suara. Dan tersenyum saat melihat namja Cho itu menampakan dirinya, ia tersenyum saat melihat 'istrinya' masih menangis keras.

"Cannie cudah boleh buka matakah ? " Cicit bocah kecil dalam gendongan Kibum membuat semua orang langsung tertawa saat mendengar kata- kata polos bocah itu.

"Iya Sayang kau boleh buka mata " Jawab Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ' Anaknya' gemas. "Hai " Mendudukan dirinya menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang duduk dikursi roda. "Uljima~ " Katanya menghapus air mata ' istrinya' dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyu Kita makan siang dulu ditempat biasa " Kata Donghae meninggalkan KyuMin dilorong rumah sakit.

"Daddy Channie pelgi cama Balo Hyung ne, Mommy jangan nangic lagi " Kata bocah gembul itu yang kini sudah turun dari gendongan Kibum.

Chu

Mencium pipi sang Daddy – Kyuhyun –

Chu ~

Mencium pipi mommy cepat dan langsung berlari mengejar baro yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sayang~ "Panggil Kyuhyun lagi yang langsung di balas sebuah pelukan dari namja manis itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hiks ... " Bisik Sungmin membuat namja Cho itu tersenyum miris, ia mengusap punggung 'istrinya' "Kembalilah padaku hiks ,... " kata Sungmin lagi mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja Cho itu.

"Mianhae~ " Balas Kyuhyun berbisik, Sungmin makin terisk pelan saat mendengar jawaban 'Suamninya' . " Kajja Kita makan, kasian Channie " Lanjutnya Mengecup bibir ' istrinya dan membantu istrinya berdiri. Sungmin masih terisak pelan sesekali ia mengusap air matanya Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung merengkuh pinggang 'istrinya'.

Tap tap tap

Tap

Namja manis itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mata kelincinya menatap kerumunan wartawan di depan rumah sakit, ia melirik namja disampingnya. Namja tampan itu menatap balik Sungmin dan tersenyum, ia makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang berisi milik 'istrinya'

"Ayo " Katanya lagi kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat Kyumunan wartawan kini mulai mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun Sii kenapa anda memilih debut filem anda dengan mantan istri anda ? apa ada kemungkinan kalian berdua akan bersama kembali ?"

**Tbc ah ^o^**

**Pd ngrti gak ? ceritanya ?**

**Mau di lanjut atau end ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q : chap ini ko terkesan (chap 4) buru- buru. **

**A : Saya niat cepetin part kemaren tadinya mau bikin flashback lagi mau di panjangin tuh cerita tapi setelah berfikir saya takut pada binggung # plakk . jadi saya buat kayak gitu. **

**Gomawo **

**Rima-TAOma | .137 | ChoLee KyuMinie | Ria | Chella- KMS | BabyMing | Meotmeot | Winecouple | BluPink137 | | FitriKyuMin | Kyuminsaranghae | BabyRiihyun | Cloudswan | | ImKM1004 | Guest | Teukiangel | ChoLau137 | Cywelf | Nova137 | Joy | KikiWP16 | | Ristin137 | Yufor0420 | Rani Ryeoran | Gotholiclolita89 | Kang Dong Jae | 5351 | BabyBlueBunny137**

**Mian klo ad yg belum kesebut. **

**Gomawo All **

**Mian kalo feelnya gak dapet.**

**Pasti pada bertanya2 nih haha haha haha haha **

**IM, Jum'at 14 Maret 2014**

**RnR **

**Juseo~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : Seo - Kyu -_- . SiBum**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | PENDEK | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**BACK 6**

Q : ini Kyuhyunnya mati ga apa sih ko ada CUT nya ! Saya binggung !

A : Jadi dari Chap 1-5 itu Cuma Bagian dari filem yang diperanin KyuMin. Jadi gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Kehidupan KyuMin.

Mungkin binggungnya gara- gara kata- kata terakhir kali ya yang 'Mantan Istri ' jadi pada nyangka Kyu Cuma Acting pas keclakaan doank .

Jadi saya jelaskan sekali lagi, Kyu Selingkuh, Ming Koma 4 Tahun, Kyu Kecelakaan 2 Kali itu semua Cuma adegan filem yang pemeranya KyuMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun Sii kenapa anda memilih debut filem anda dengan mantan istri anda ? apa ada kemungkinan kalian berdua akan bersama kembali ?" Tanya Salah Satu Wartawan yang masih engan ditangapi namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang 'Mantan istrinya' ia mencoba menerobos Kyumunan wartawan yang berada didepan Rumah Sakit tempatnya Shooting beberapa Bulan ini.

"Kyuhyun Sii apa anda sengaja mengambil debut filem karena Sungmin Sii dan Seohyun Sii berada di filem ini ?"

"Kyuhyun Sii bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Seohyun Sii ? Bukankah kalian menjalin Hubungan ?"

Tap

Langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti saat mendengar kalimat itu, Sungmin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar dipingangnya. Namja tampan itu – Cho Kyuhyun – langsung menatap kearah kamera tajam.

"Aku tidak ada Hubungan apapun dengan Seohyun Sii " Jawabnya datar.

"Apa anda mengatakan seperti itu karena ada mantan istri anda (Sungmin Sii) disini ? Bukankah anda pernah mengatakan Seohyun Sii adalah tipe ideal anda ? dan bukankah anda akan bertunangan dengan Seohyun Sii ? "

Semua orang terdiam menunggu kata- kata yang akan keluar dari mulut namja Cho itu.

"Berhentilah membuat gosip Murahan ! " Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan membuat semua wartawan mundur beberapa langkah. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentak para wartawan, Mereka masih terdiam menanti kelanjutan kalimat namja Cho itu. "Apa karena Aku duet dengan Seohyun Sii, Apa karena dia memulai debut Musicalnya dan beradu Acting denganku, kalian menyimpulkan seperti itu ? " Kata Kyuhyun " Bertunangan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun ia tertawa Kecil " Kalia kira aku gila, ? Aku Sudah mempunyai anak dan istri bagaimana bisa aku menghianati istriku haha jangan bilang kalian terpengaruh oleh deramaku " Lanjut Kyuhyun barengi kekehan kecil, semua wartawan ikut tersenyum saat merasakan Kyuhyun sang bintang mulai kembali. "Ah Dan kalian harus ingat dia masih sah menjadi **Istri Cho Kyuhyun** " Lanjutnya Melirih namja imut yang masih didekapanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun Sii Bukankah di menejemen anda aSeM melarang semua artisnya untuk berpacaran apa lagi Menikah ? Apa itu salah satu penyebab Sungmin Sii pindah menejemen ? . " Tanya Salah satu wartawan lagi membuat Kyuhyun Kembali mengukir senyum manisnya, namja Cho itu mengeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Minnie berhenti bekerja, maka dari itu Aku menyuruhnya keluar dari menejemen kami, lagi pula saat itu Dia sedang mengandung "Jelas Kyuhyun lagi. "Bisakah wawancaranya nanti saja ? Sannie sedang menunggu Kami kalian taukan jika dia marah seperti apa " Lanjut Kyuhyun. Membuat semua wartawan tertawa saat mereka ingat sosok gembul itu mengamuk saat mereka wawancarai.

"Kyuhyun – Sii " Kata Salah satu wartawan lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya memasuki mobil. Ia kembali menatap kamera.

"Apa lagi ?" Tanyanya. Membingbing Sungmin memasuki mobil sedangkan ia sendiri kembali meladeni para wartawan.

"Bagaimana tangapan anda dengan gosip jika anda dan Sungmin Sii akan bercerai ? bahkan kami mendapat kabar jika kalian sudah pisah rumah ?" Tanya Wartawan itu takut- takut.

"Gosip itu memang benar. Tapi aku tidak akan menceraikannya, Do'akan kami supaya kami bisa melalui semua ini " Jawab Kyuhyun langsung memasuki mobilnya menuju tempat anaknya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

JOY Cafe

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat papan nama cafe di atas pintu masuk Cafe. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Suaminya.

"Wae ?" Tanyanya heran Saat tidak menemukan keganjilan dalam papan tersebut. Masih bertuliskan JOY Cafe seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Kyuhyun memasangnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menganti papan itu atau kita beri warna pada tulisanya " Usul Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencibir pelan.

"Kenapa hanya menganti papan cafe kenapa kau tidak merenofasi cafenya sekalian dasar tuan Cho yang pelit. " Kata Sungmin membuat namja Cho itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang saja Sayang aku akan merenofasinya setelah rumah kita jadi, Membawamu dan Channie pulang kerumah kita dan aku mendapat restu dari Kangin Appa " Kata Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafenya.

"Mianhae~ " Lirih Sungmin yang dibalas dengan kecupan hangat di pelipisnya.

"Kyaaaa~ KyuMin ! " Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum saat melihat Joyers langsung berteriak heboh saat melihatnya dan Sungmin.

"Ahjumma belicikkkk ! " Pekik sebuah suara membuat semua yang berteriak diam dan menatap gemas bocah gembul yang duduk di sudut ruangan cafe. "Ahjummadeul teliak- teliak telus Channie jadi kaget !" Lanjutnya lagi mengacung- acungkan sendok ice cream pada Joyer. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah anaknya sedangkan Sungmin langsung mendekati anaknya dan membersihkan ice cream di sudut bibir anaknya.

"Ssssttt ~ Jangan berisik dia bisa- bisa mengamuk dan mengusir kalian lagi " Kata Kyuhyun di tanggapi kekehan kecil dari para fansnya.

"Oppa~ bagaimana dengan Shooting hari ini ? " Tanya salah salah satu fan.

"Sangat melelahkan tapi jika ada Sungmin dan anaku semua lelahku hilang " Jawabnya membuat Joyer tersenyum manis.

"Ini bukan dirimu Oppa ! " Pekik Salah satu Fan " Aish~ Kenapa kau manis sekali mana sikap jailmu yang dulu " Lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun dan fans lainya tertawa.

"DADDYYYYYYY ! " Pekik Sandeul lagi mengagetkan semua penghuni Cafe. "DADDY CINNIIIIIIII " Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus kesana sebelum dia mengamuk, " Ujar Kyuhyun Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat anak, istri dan beberapa artis lainya. "Gomawo Sudah mendukung kami " Katanya lagi Sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daddy genic... napa daddy decac- decac ahjumma padahal dicini ada mommy " Sungut Sandeul setelah Sang Daddy duduk disampingnya Sungmin mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. "Acihhh ~ Mommy ~ "Rengek Sandeul lagi menjauhkan tangan Mommynya dari pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Dengar Sayang~ Ahjumma itu adalah Fan Mommy dan Daddy jadi kita harus baik kepada mereka " Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Capi Channie Cidac Cuka (Tapi Channie Tidak Suka ) " Kesal Sandeul lagi. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat cedal anaknya.

"Bahkan bicaramu saja belum benar " Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mommy~ " Rajuk Sandeul membuat Sungmin memukul pelan kepala namja tampan itu. "Wekk *mehrong Deddy Jelec !" balasnya mengejek Sang deddy.

"Sungmin ~ Ah " Panggil Kibum Membuat Sungmin langsung menatap namja cantik itu. "Apa Kangin Ahjussi tidak melarang kau dan Kyuhyun terlibat dalam filem ini " Tanya namja cantik itu Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya sih Appa menentang keras saat aku tahu aku akan beradu acting dengan Kyuhyun tapi, berkat bantuan Donghae saya bisa "Jelasnya. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku menunjukan kontrak pada Kangin Ahjussi jika Sungmin membatalkan filem ini dia akan kena denda lima kali lipa " Jelas Donghae di barengi dengan kekehan. "Aku bisa kaya jika itu terjadi " Lanjutnya, Membuat Kyuhyun mencibir pelan. "Filem ini akan Sukses besar ! ya walaupun aku dapat bash sana sini karena filem itu tapi aku suka hahaha "

"Dasar gila" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Dacal gila " Sungut Sandeul mengikuti kalimat sang daddy. Sesekali ia melirik Baro Hyungnya yang berada didepanya.

"Channie jangan ikuti Daddy itu- " Nasehat Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan disini " Pekik Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat namja cantik itu semua mata langsung menatap kesumber suara.

"Appa " Panggil Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuh pada appa mertuanya – Lee Kangin-

"Jangan panggil aku Appa ! "

**TBC**

Gmy ? ada yang masih gak ngerti ?

Inget dari chap 1- 5 itu hanya acting gak ada yang real. Mulai part 6 udah real bukan acting.

Tadinya saya mau perpanjang chapnya tapi ada yang tadinya SR trs comen yang menurutku menyakitkan mungkin next part saya endingin aja.

Terima kasih sebelumnya yang udah semangatin, kasih- kasih ide dll saya berterima kasih banyak maaf klo mengecewakan.

Buat ff **Our Never Ending Story** kayaknya gak bakal saya lanjut lagi. And mungkin buat next chap ff terakhir saya

Terimakasih semuanya sekali lagi Maaf. Saya orangnya cepet down :'( ah gak taulah saya mau nulis apa lagi saya binggung.

**Gomawo **

BabyMing | | Jirania | Anjar?Hana137 | Liya | Haehae Kim | Byunchannie26 |Guest | ChoLeeKyuMinne | Littlecupcake | Sissy | Ammykamubmik | GameGyu137 | Whey.K | KikyWP16 | 137 | | ELFBANA | Guest | Dina LuvKyumin | KamboyasihAde | Yefah | Nice gyuminglove | Sry | .vikink | Imshiraa | ImKM1004 | ORG | Guest | MingKyuMingKyu | ChoJoyMing | BluePink137 | Chaerashin | Kyuminsaranghae | Kmalwayes89 | ChoLow137 | Ria | 5351 | LestariSparkyuCloulds | Minnie- minnie- mine | WineCouple | JungJaeYun (yunjae shipperkah ? i love yunjae too :* ) | Chella – KMS | Gothicolita89 | Dae | Min | Nova137 | WullanChoLee | .137 | Babychoi137 | Stawberry rae | Lusiwonest | | Taukiangle | Kyumin | FitriKyuMin | Rima- TAOma | Bunnyblack.

Mian sebelumnya sebenernya saya gak mau ngomong gini tapi saya kesel.

Saya gak **WAJIB- IN** semua orang buat baca FF saya. tapi please jangan bash saya kalo kalian GAK suka N menurut kalian ini cerita gak nyambung, gak masuk akal dll kalian gak usah baca oke.

Saya kesel sama salah satu readers sumpah !

And last gak usah comentar juga gak papa !


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | PENDEK | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan disini " Pekik Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat namja cantik itu semua mata langsung menatap kesumber suara. _

"_Appa " Panggil Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuh pada appa mertuanya – Lee Kangin- _

"_Jangan panggil aku Appa ! " _

**Back 7 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang " Kata Kangin mencoba meredam amarahnya, Sungmin langsung bergegas mengendong Sandeul yang memberontak dari gendonganya.

"Mommie Channie belum clce macan (Makan) " Keluh Sandeul tak diidahkan sang mommy Sungmin langsung mendekati ayahnya.

"Bukankah Shootingnya sudah selsai kenapa kau masih disini ?" Tanya Kangin mencoba meredam amarahnya Sungmin hanya menunduk.

"Mianhae " Lirih Sungmin.

"Appa ini semua salah saya " Bela Kyuhyun. Kangin langsung menatap namja Cho itu tajam.

"Ya ! Semuanya adalah salahmu ! " Pekik Kangin lagi Membuat Sandeul yang tadi memberontak dari pelukan Mommynya langsung diam. "Ayo Pulang " Ajak kangin langsung menyeret Anaknya – Lee Sungmin –. Sedangkan namja Cho itu hanya menatap kepergian istrinya.

Tap

Langkah kangin langsung terhenti dan kembali membalikan badanya memandang namja Cho yang masih berada ditempatnya.

"Cepat tandatangani Surat perceraian kalian. " Lanjutnya, yang langsung di balas gelengan cepat dari namja cho itu.

Bruk

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai cafe - berlutut pada mertuanya-, Semua orang langsung terperengah melihat sikap Kyuhyun begitupula dengan namja imut yang kini mengigit bibirnya menahan air bening yang sudah terkumpul dikedua bola mata indahnya.

"Appa Aku mohon,... jangan lakukan ini pada kami, Aku mencintainya. Aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami lagi. " Mohon Kyuhyun, membuat para fans yang menyaksikan ikut meneteskan air matanya. Mereka tak menyangka jika idolanya akan melakukan itu. Kyuhyunya yang mereka kenal bukan seperti ini. Kyuhyunnya adalah namja tampan yang cuek, namun sangat menyayangi fansnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang mempunyai gengsi tinggi, Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu tertawa Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu jahil dan selalu membuat orang tersiinggung dengan kata- kata pedasnya . Namun sekarang mereka – fans- bisa melihat sisi lain dari idolanya, Kyuhyun yang terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin hingga menjatuhkan hargadirinya hanya untuk namja cantik itu. "Aku Mohon Maafkan aku " Lanjut Kyuhyun membuat tangis sungmin pecah seketika saat melihat Suaminya memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo pulang " kata Kangin datar.

"Appa " Lirih Sungmin

"Appa bilang pulang ! " Serunya lagi kembali menyeret namja cantik itu yang masih terisak pelan.

_Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan _

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on **

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaa~ Umma ! Minnie lolos audisi aSeM !" Pekik Namja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia meloncat- loncat kecil sambil mengacungkan amplop berwarna putih ditanganya sang umma hanya tersenyum melihat tinggkah anaknya.

"Sayang~ tapi appamu pasti akan marah, kau taukan dia tidak suka kau menjadi artis " Jelas sang Umma membuat senyum lebar purtanya langsung hilang. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati sang Umma memeluk tubuh Ummanya – Leeteuk – "Umma tidak bisa membantu " Kata Teuk saat tau gelagat putranya.

"Yahhh Ummaaaaaa "Rengek Sungmin "Aku mohon bujuk apa ne " Rayu Sungmin.

"Apanya yang bujuk Appa ?" Tanya Sebuah suara membuat Namja cantik itu – Sungmin – langsung mendudukan badanya dengan benar. "Ada apa Minnnie ?" Tanya Sang Appa Lembut Sungmin masih diam "Apa itu ?" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat amplop putih ditangan anaknya.

"Ah ! " Pekik Sungmin tertahan saat ia lupa menyembunyikanya " I- ini "

"Appa Lihat " Langsung merebut amplop tersebut. "Jangan bilang kau nakal disekolah dan ini surat supaya appa datang kesekolah " Sungut Kangin sambil membuka amplop tersebut. "Apa maksudnya ini Minnie ?" Tanya Kangin setelah membaca surat tersebut Sungmin langsung menunduk takut " Sudah appa bilang appa tidak suka kau ikut audisi konyol itu !" Pekik Kangin

Hiks

Kangin langsung memejamkan matanya saat mendengar isakan Sungmin. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu memanjakan anaknya yang mengakibatkan seperti ini.

"Sayang dengarkan appa "

"Minnie ingin jadi artis apaaaaa his " Sela Sungmin cepat.

"Tapi Sayang appa tidak suka itu, Dengar kau sudah punya Appa, jika kau ingin uang appa akan berikan, ingin mobil, baju, atau apapun appa akan berikan " Jelas Sungmin.

"Minnie tidak mauuu minnie mau jadi artis hiksss ! " Pekiknya langsung berlari menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Kangin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Sayang~ turuti saja apa keinginan Minnie " Ujar namja cantik itu – Leeteuk- mencoba membujuk sang suami.

"Tapi sayang dia masih kecil, umurnya saja baru _lima belas_ tahun " jelas Kangin Leeteuk langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Dia akan marah berbulan- bulan jika keinginanya tidak dipenuhi, kau mau itu terjadi lagi " Kata Leeteuk lagi membuat suaminya diam memikirkan perkataan istrinya dan kembali mengingat anaknya yang beberapa bulan yang lalu merajuk dan mendiaminya hingga _dua_ bulan.

"Baiklah aku akan menyetujuinya " Jawab Kangim membuat namja cantik itu melebarkan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omo " Pekik namja tampan berkacamata hitam itu saat melihat para fan mengerubungi mobilnya saat mobilnya sampai di depan hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat para fan meneriakan namanya. Ia langsung berlari kecil Menerobos para Sparkyu -sebutan untuk fansnya – saat mereka mencoba memeluknya.

"Ahh~ ini sakit sekali " Lirihnya saat salah satu fan mencubit pipinya keras, ia langsung betbalik saat sudah memasuki pintu lobi apartemenya dan melambaikan tanganya pada Sparkyu.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganya ! " Serunya masih melambaikan tanganya sambil berjalan mundur.

"Aduh, Aduh, Aduh ! " Pekik Sungmin saat semua barang – barang yang ia bawa serta dirinya tersungkur saat seseorang menubruk dirinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

Gomawo udah kasih semangat buat saya :*

**ID : Org**

**Ni ff Alurnya kemana sih ?**

**Ngaco amat !**

Buat **GameGyu137** gak penasaran lagikan apa yang orang itu katakan ampe saya uring- uringan. Bener gak Kamu ampe cari ripyu(?) nyakah haha

Buat **Stawberry rae **Onnie Gomawo udah nasehatin saya. ini Rae unnie yang suka bikin ff KyuMin di FB bukan ? Kalo iya inget saya gak Onnie ?

Buat semua yang udah nasehatinand kasih semangat makasih :* (Cium bibir Kyu)

Ok ok saya gak jadi berhenti bikin epep(?) sekarang saya mau pura- pura tuli n pura- pura gak lihat o.O

**Fb : Ayu KyuteMinngie **yang mau aq komfim harap inbox gomawo** (baru bikin fb )**

**Nope : 082218991729 **

**Gomawo **

**Agnes elfishy | Guest | BabyMing | MingKyuMingKyu | Rinda Cho Joyer | Byunchannie26 | | Lusiwonest | Wullancholee | Stawberry rae | Winecouple | Sry | ChoLee KyuMinie | Clodswan | Dilla | Sary nayolla | Shim chaeri | Ristinok137| KobayasiAde | ImKM1004 | Sissy | Cywelf | 143 is 137 | Nova137 | Chaerashin | .vikink | 5351 | | Fuawaliyaah | Ria | Rika | BluePink137 | UnknownBanget | LestariSparkyuCoulds | Anakyumin | | .1 | YaniJoy | Abilhikmah | Chella-KMS | Gothiclolita89 | Teukiangle | **

**And para Guest yang gak bisa saya sebut satu persatu, buat yang belum kesebut namanya and tidak lupa buat SR **

**I lope pull(?)**

Ini flashbacknya buat yang penasaran kenapa KyuMin jadi pisah.

Aku bikinin dari awal mereka ketemu and kayaknya nih cerita bakal panjanggg yang mau ikutin kelanjutanya tunggu ne tapi klo yang kagak mau juga gak apa- apa aku tidak memaksa.

Pendek yaa :p mian


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | PENDEK | No Edit |MPREG**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back 8**

"hemmmmm " Mengelengkan kepalanya keras saat sang appa memaksanya untuk masuk dan membawa barang- barangnya memasuki apartemen yang menejemenya berikan. "Appa pergi saja Minnie bisa sendiri "Rengeknya manja. Leeteuk hanya mengeleng pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Appa hanya membantu minnie " Ujar Namja setengah baya itu lembut. Namun Sungmin kembali mengeleng pelan.

"Appa cukum meletakan kardus- kardus ini ditangan minnie ini ringan ko " Tunjuknya pada tiga kardus didepanya. "Ayolah appa " Rengeknya manja membuat namja setengah baya itu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat mendapati tingkah keras kepala anaknya. Ia meletakan tiga kardus berisi cemilan pada tangan anaknya yang sedari tadi menadah. "Aku pergiii Saranghae Appa Umma " Katanya lagi langsung memasuki gedung apartemenya dengan langkah pelan karena pandanganya tertutup kardus tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa Kyuhyun oppa !"

"Saranghae cho Kyuhyun !"

"Kyaaaa !"

Sungmin terjingkat kaget saat tiba- tiba suara ribut- ribut dibelakangnya ia menoleh dan melihat kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"Ahh aku juga pasti seperti itu " Grutunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aduh~ " Pekiknya tertahan saat ia menginjak tali sepatunya ia menatap tali sepatu yang terlepas dari ikatanya. "Hahhh bagaimana ini " Lirihnya. " Biarkan sajalah sebentar lagi sampaii " Katanya lagi kembali melangkahkan kakinya. " Aduh " Kembali ia mengaduh saat tali sepatunya terinjak kembali ia bernafas lega saat barang- barang yang ia bawa tak terjatuh.

Brukk

"ADUH !" Pekiknya saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakan. Ia meringis pelan saat dagunya menghantap marmer koridor apartemen.

"Gwenchanna ?" Tanya Sebuah suara namun tak di hiraukanya ia mendudukan dirinya dan memegangi dagunya yang ngilu. "Omo bibirmu kau berdarah ! "Pekik namja tampan yang menabraknya tadi.

"Appo~ " Lirihnya dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Gawat kalo bocah ini menangis disini "Pekik namja tampan itu membatin. Dengan segera ia mengendong namja imut itu ala penganten membuat teriakan di belakangnya makin histeris. "Hyung~ bawa barang- barangnya " Kata namja tampan itu pada menejernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish~ berhentilah memonyongkan bibirmu " Kesal Kyuhyun setelah selsai mengobati bibir sungmin yang berdarah diruang tamu apartemenya.

"Appo " Katanya yanglangsung di balas dengusan kesal namja Cho itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang seperti itu bocah " Sungut Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang apa di sini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menjadi artis " Jawabnya dengan suara yang mengebu- gebu. "Hyung cepat ambil buku dan pena biar aku tanda tangan, Hyung boleh meminta tandatanganku sekarang jika aku terkenal nanti aku tidak mau memberikan tandatanganku padamu " Lanjutnya narsis yang kembali ditangapi dengusan namja Cho itu.

"Kau kenal denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun Membuat namja didepannya mengerjap imut dan memiringkan kepalanya mengetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya pose berfikir. "Jangan bilang kau tak mengenalku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, ia terkekeh pelan "Tak mungkin kau tak mengenalku " Ujarnya lagi.

"Ne, Hyung siapa ?" Tanyanya polos membuat tawa namja cho itu terhenti dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kau tak mengenalku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan Sungmin menganguk imut. "Ya Tuhan !" Pekiknya. "Naega CHO KYUHYUN " ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ! " Pekik Sungmin "Cho Kyuhyun artis terkenal yang sering digosipkan teman- temanku yang berisik itu ?" Tanya Sungmin membuat namja Cho itu terbengon. " Tsk, Aku kira seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun itu ternyata seperti ini " Lanjutnya membuat namja Cho itu menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu " Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku Hyung biasa saja, tampanan juga minnie, minnie tidak ada jerawat sama sekali sedangkan Hyung ituuu ada bekas jerawat di- "

"Yakk ! " Pekik Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataan Sungmin. "Sekarang keluar " Serunya lagi membuka pintu apartemenya.

"Hyung tapi- "

"Keluarrrrr !" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi membuat namja imut itu memajukan bibirnya kesal, ia mengambil- barang- barangnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen namja Cho itu,

"Aku akan sering berkunjung " Katanya saat melewati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan datang lagi " Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan datang " Kekeh Sungmin.

"Terserah " Ketus namja Cho itu jengah.

.

.

.

Brak

Brug

"KYAAAAAA "

Brug

"Kyaaaaaaa !"

Bruggg

Hos hos hos

Namja manis itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tammu apartemen barunya setelah ia memasuki apartemen dan membanting pintunya keras serta langsung meloncat- loncat diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat mengingat wajah kesal idolanya – Cho Kyuhyun - .

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengenalnya, akukan fannya hihi " Kekehnya geli. "Aish~ Kyunnie tampan sekaliiiiiiii " Serunya girang. "HWAAAAAAA~ akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hariiii !" Serunya lagi kembali melompat- lompat pada sofa ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin duduk di samping pintu apartemenya. Sungmin langsung tersenyum manis dan menatap namja Cho itu.

"Hyung mau pergi ke aSeM ?" Tanya Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menatap namja Cho itu yang dibalas dengungan dari namja tampan itu. "Ming ikut~ " Rajuknya manja yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari namja Cho itu.

"Aku mau kerja disana bocah bukan untuk bermain- main " Kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tau, aku juga akan berlatih acting disana Hyung, Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri aku dengar Hyung mau kekantor aSeM jadi aku ikut saja. " Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Acting kau bilang ? " Tanya Kyuhyun " Aku yakin kau tak akan laku " Ketusnya membuat bibir M itu mengerucut imut. "Ah aku tahu sekarang kau mau ikut denganku itu karena kau ingin digosipkan dnganku kan dan terkenal " Tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Aniiiii~ " Menghentakan kakinya kesal atas tuduhan namja tampan itu. "Aku yakin aku pasti bisa tanpa bantuan dari Hyung ataupun semua orang " Jelasnya mengebu- gebu. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal.

"Yasudah sana pergi duluan, tunggu aku di halte dekat apartemen " Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begituuuuu~ " Rengek Sungmin lagi. "Aku ingin ikut Hyung~ " Rengeknya lagi.

"Iya, kau akan ikut denganku tapi tidak disini. Didepan pasti akan ada banyak fanku kau mau babak belur ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dibalas dengusan kesal dari namja imut itu. Ia langsung melangkah sesekali menghentak- hentakan kakinya kesal bibirnya mengerutu kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum manis.

"Ah~ Dia imut sekali " Gumamnya kecil sambil menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya. Ia langsung mengunci pintu apartemenya dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti namja manis yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju keluar apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantor menejemenya. Sungmin langsung menatap namja Cho itu.

"Cho Sungmin " Katanya semangat. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Cho ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat melihat Sungmin menepuk jidatnya keras. 'Aku yakin dia salah satu fanku' batinya.

"Lee Sungmin " Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. ' kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini ' grutunya pelan.

"Kau fanku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the poin. Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar- binar.

"KENAPAHYUNGBISATAU !" Serunya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kyuhyun langsung tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

"Umurmu berapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lima belas tahun " Jawabnya. Kyuhyun kembali menganguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau mau memasuki dunia hiburan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Karena aku suka Acting, Aku juga Suka KyuhyunHyung "Jawab Sungmin lagi. Kali ini namja Cho itu kembali diam.

"Apa kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Namun hanya dibalas dungusan dari namja Cho itu.

"Aku tidak Suka kau masuk menejemenku " Kata Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu langsnung terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukan maksudku aku tidak suka kau ada disini Ming~ Aku hanya takut terjadi apa- apa denganmu " Lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memfokuskan pandanganya pada depan kemudi.

"Maksud Hyung ?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Dunia Entertaimen itu bukan dunia yang mudah, didalamnya memiliki peraturan yang tidak kita sukai tapi harus kita jalankan. Bekerja setiap waktu tanpa kenal lelah dan selalu mengiyakan apa yang atasan kita perintahkan, selalu mendapat gosip yang tidak benar, bahkan banyak juga yang memaki kita jika dia tidak menyukai kita . dan aku tidak ingin kau lelah dan tertekan, aku tidak ingin kau dicaci dan disudutkan oleh mereka "Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, Sungmin kembali diam. _'apa ini, alasan Appa melarangku menjadi artis'_ batin Sungmin. "Kau bisa mencariku jika terjadi apa- apa " Lanjutnya sebelum menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung menejemenya. "Sepertinya kau harus turun disini banyak wartawan dan fan disana " Lanjutnya saat melihat krumunan fan dan wartawan beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hyung~ " Katanya sebelum turun dari mobil namja Cho itu. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Yang langsung dibalas tatapan hangat namja Cho itu.

"Wae ? "Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik nafas dari hidungnya dan mengeluarkanya dari mulutnya.

"Gomawo "

Chu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc **

**Pada ngerti gak ? **

**Yg gak ngrti boleh tanya- tya **

**Q GaemGyu137 : **Btwtau dari mana ? dari anak- anak grup Wakah ? Ato kamu ada di grup ?

**A : **Tau dari cpa yaa **:o . **kalo dibilang ada di grup gak ada tapi klo di bilang gak ada saya ada #lol

**Q Stawberry rae : **twitter n pin bb eoh ?

**A : **Twitternya udah aq follow n pin BB udah aq kasih di inbox un

**Q (lupa cp yg tya ) : **ohh jadi ini alurnya maju mundur maju mundur yaa**. **

**A **: hahaha haha jangan nulis gitu (**Maju mundur maju mundur**) otak saya yadong akut saya jadi mikir yang' iya iya". Yap ini alurnya kayak gitu semoga ngerti ^^

**Gomawo **

**Maple fujoshi2309 | BabyMing | ChoLee KyuMin | | Yuli love Kyumin | Anjar hana137 | Byunchannie26 | ImKM1004 | Ria | .136 | Chella-KMS | GaemGyu137 | Sary nayolla | Wullancholee137 | Winecouple | | 137 | Sissy | Kyuminsaranghae | Nova137 | Kyumin | LiveloveKyumin | Sjkms137 | Cywelf | Stawberry rae | MingKyuMingKyu | Cho Jisun | Teukiangle | 5351 | Nooo | .vikink | Guest | **

**Ah mian aku besok post ff baru LAGI padahal ff yg lama blm kelar. -.-"**

**Forgetting you ! **

"Apa Sungmin baik- baik saja Suster Cha ?. "

"HORMAT KEPADA PERDANA MENTRI CHO KYUHYUN ! HORMATTTTTT GRAKKK ! "

"Tapi setelah dia meniduri si cupu keke "

"Oke aku setuju "

"Apa kau menyukaiku ?"


End file.
